


Random Short Prompt Stories from Hell

by Invaderzia1



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: these are from my tumblr, where i asked people to send me in prompts and characers to write for.THESE ARE SHORT SO WARNINGNot spoiler free, so warning





	1. Prompt 180 (Porco Galliard x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 180: You have no idea what you do to me

Laying on the bed, you could feel Porcos lips attacking your neck, leaving dark purple and red marks on your neck. You clawed at his back, needing to grip onto something due to pleasure. He loved to mark you up, make everyone know you were his and how could you not enjoy this.

His hand began trailing down your stomach to the top of your skirt, sliding in and making its presence known to your lower regions. He couldn’t help himself, but want to touch every part of you. It was intoxicating to him.

You were his drug. You were the only one who had this sort of effect on him. It drove him crazy, he couldn’t help himself when he was around you. All he wanted was you.

“Porco!! Ahh, P-Porco!!” You moaned out, feeling him bite down on your neck in a particular sweet spot and then start playing with your clit.

Just hearing his name come out you mouth in pure ecstasy was more than he could take, he wanted you now. He quickly began to tear your clothes off of you, kissing you ferociously. He had you completely unclothed within a minute.

You both stopped your action, catching your breathe as Porco admired your naked form.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Porco mumbled to himself, drinking in your image.

Staring back up at him, you moved to capture his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ground up into him, wanting to have some pressure on you again.

Pulling away, you stared up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes.

“Porco, please.” You begged him.

He smirked down at you, finally deciding enough was enough. He need to have you.

“As you wish, princess.”


	2. Prompt 174 (Levi Ackerman x Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 174: Take off your clothes

You were stood in front of the corporal himself, staring down at the ground embarrassed by the position you had gotten yourself in. His gaze was harsh on you and didn’t help to comfort your embarrassment. He was just sitting in his desk chair staring you down with an unreadable gaze.

“Now, you know why your here, right brat?” He asked. His voice was stern and demanding.

You only nodded your head, knowing damn well you didn’t have permission to speak.

“Good.” He stood up and began walking toward you, circling around you like you were a piece of meat he was inspecting. This only made this whole ordeal hotter, knowing how in control he was.

Once he had circled you fully, he leaned himself on against his desk, his face still devoid of emotion.

“Now tell me, brat. Does this turn you on?” He asked, giving your permission to speak.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Do you like being my little fuck toy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.“

Then there was a lack of any dialog as he scanned your form again, taking in your reaction. The silence was tearing you apart, making you want him more and more. His gaze didn’t falter from you, keeping this harsh gaze on him. You clenched your legs together in order to surpress yourself from losing concentration.

“Now. Take off your clothes.”


	3. Prompt 20 (Marco Bodt x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Please don't hurt me like this

“We should break up.”

Staring down the girl of his life, he couldn’t believe what she had just said to him. He wanted to believe he didn’t hear her right or that she was joking.

“W-What?“ He asked.

“Marco… we need to b-break up…” she repeated herself again, unable to look him in the eyes. She already had tears down her face, upset that this conversation was happening.

It felt as if Marco’s whole world was just shattered, broken down by just those words. It was unbearable to even think this was happening.

“B-but why? Why are you doing this?” He begged, hoping to get some sort of answer from her.

“I can’t drag you down with me. You want to go to the Military police and I’m going to be lugged off to the survey corps, there’s no way we can work through that.” She said, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

Of course she didn’t want to do this, but she knew she had to. She can’t risk him giving up his chance at the military police to follow her. With graduation just around the corner she choose now to end it.

Marco couldn’t surpress his tears any longer, bringing his hands out to try and touch her. Try to stop her from doing this. But it was no use.

“I’m sorry, Marco… but I’ve made up my mind.” She began to walk away from the boy, afraid of changing her mind.

“Please don’t hurt me like this.” He yelled out to her, before crumpling down to the ground.

But his plea fell on deaf ears.


	4. Prompt 174 (Marco Bodt x Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 174: Take off your clothes

“Be a good boy and let me have some fun with you.”

Marco blushed furiously at his s/o statement, knowing what the tone in their voice meant for him. He couldn’t find his voice in the moment and opted to nod, signifying that his s/o could have their way with him.

“Good, now lay back.” They instructed him, watching as he obediently followed their command.

They made no waste in getting on top of him, grinding against him and holding his hands down, leaving him vulnerable to them. It added another level of intensity to their sex, which seemed to turn the poor boy on even more.

His s/o captured his lips in theirs and began making out with them, being sure to explore his moth with their tongue. Marco was like putty in their hands now, feeling the pleasure they were giving him at an extreme level.

Marco wanted desperately to touch them, but he knew they wouldn’t allow that. Instead he opted to squirm against them. He couldn’t hide the moan that escaped his lips when he felt them grind particularly hard against him.

“Hmm, you like that, sweetie?” They playfully asked, their eyes staring into his hazy brown ones.

“Y-yes, please. I need more.” He begged.

“You do? You want more? Then beg for it.”

“please, all I want is to feel you on me, I need you so badly. You’re all I want. All I need. Please, I’ve been so good let me have it.” His voice was ragged and weak as he spoke.

“Alright then.” His s/o smirked down at him and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. They stared him down, making him feel even more embarrassed then before.

“Take your clothes off.”


	5. Prompt 13 (Monika x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Don't leave me

She had just admitted to killing everyone. Yuri. Natsuki. Sayori. How could she do this to you? To her friends? And she wanted you to love her? All you felt was anger as you stared at her.

“So, where was I, (y/n)?” She asked, bringing her fingure up to her chin to think.

You stared her done, your jaw clenched in anger as you watched her. How could you not be angry?

“Oh that’s right!! Why don’t we talk about sayori… been a long time since you’ve heard that name.”

“What’s the point in all this? To mock me?” You yelled at her, catching her slightly off guard.

“Of course not.” She fixed herself and brought her hands to hold yours. “I love you, but I needed to get them out of the way. And if they were still here I wouldn’t be able to be with you like this, sweetie.”

You were beyond pissed, unable to think complete straight. However, you remembered something. The only way you could stop her. You had to delete her. You opted to let her continue her rambling, while secretly you pulled out the files she had mentioned earlier, as she explained in excruciating detail on how she deleted her friends. Heading into the character file you pulled hers up, quickly deleting it in the middle of her sentence.

It took a few seconds before Monika let out a blood curling scream and her body began distorting in front of you. It was horrible. Part of you felt a tad bad for her, but you knew it had to be done.

You could still see her face, her eyes staring down at you betrayed at your actions. Her artificial tears falling down your face.

“What? What have you done?! No!! No!!” She screamed out. She began slowly to disappear from your view, trying desperately to touch you again and pull you with her.

“Don’t leave me…” she called out to you, begging you to help her as she disappeared from the game.


	6. Prompt 109 (Jean Kirschstein, Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 109:Why are you naked?

You had just gotten back to your apartment, it had been a tough day at work and all you wanted to do was curl up in bed and relax. You knew your roommate wouldn’t make that an easy task though.

Upon entering the apartment you were greeted with quite a sight. You roommate, Jean, butt naked in the middle of the living room. Quite strange to walk into to.

Letting out a scream, you quickly alerted him to your presence.

“JEAN WHAT THE FUCK?? WHY IN THE LIVING ROOM??!” You screamed.

Jean ran to grab the nearest item to cover himself, which happened to be a “Live, Laugh, Love” pillow your mother had bought you. Fantastic.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY?” Jean yelled at you, his face bright red.

“EARLY??! ITS FUCKING EIGHT PM WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN EARLY?!”

“(Y/N)!! STOP FUCKING YELLING!!” He attempted to calm the other down.

“Jesus, Jean. Why are you naked??!” You asked, calming down slightly.

Jeans looked away from you, embarrassed by the obvious question being asked.

“It just happened-“

“Excuse me?! What do you mean it just happened? How the fuck does that just HAPPEN?!”

You made your way toward the couch, avoiding staring at Jean’s genitals. Jean awkwardly moved his body as you walked, as to keep himself protected and with some tiny bit of dignity.

“Okay, Okay. So maybe I accidentally shrunk all my clothes and may have also turned them all bright pink at the same time.” Jean admitted.

“How do you fuck up that badly, asshole?” You said, exasperated by the whole ordeal.

“I think one of your fucking socks got stuck in the washer.”

“Jesus, Jean, what am I going to fucking do with you?”


	7. Prompt 156 (Jean Kirschstein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 156: How'd I loose it?

Jean walked into his shared bedroom of him and his girlfriend to see her furiously looking for something. She had torn the room apart, clothes thrown on the ground, drawers left open. Her rampage had many victims. And there she was, ass up and looking under the bed.

“Um, babe? Everything good?” Jean asked, leaning against the door frame, enjoy the sight.

“No. I’m trying to find something… god where could it be?” She exclaimed.

Jean walked over to her and knelt down.

“I just don’t get it.” She said, “How did I loose it?” She asked, as she got out from under the bed.

“Babe, what did you loose?”

“My virginity.” She stated, playfully smirking up at him.

Jean froze in his spot, shocked by her statement, which gave her the perfect opportunity to reach into his jean pockets.

As she reached in, she pulled out a paper card she had hidden in the sleeve of her shirt with the words ‘(Y/n)’s Virginity’.

“Ah!! There it is!!” She said, her voice perking up.

Jean turned to her, his face twisted in confusion and disgust.

“Did you do all this just for that dumb joke???” Jean asked.

“Totally.”


	8. Prompt 64 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 64: You're so beautiful

You were sitting in front the huge lake near the training grounds. It was late at night and you knew damn well you shouldn’t be out this late, but you found yourself drawn to this area tonight.

As you were admiring how the moon looked in the reflections of the water, you heard footsteps and the sound of twigs breaking. Immediately you froze, fearing for the worst. However, it didn’t come. Instead, someone took a seat down next to you, smiling over at you.

“Eren…. you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.” You said, relieved it hadn’t been Shadis.

“Sorry, (y/n). Didn’t mean to scare you, but what are you even doing out here?” He asked, laying down onto the soft grass.

“Just decided I needed some time away from everyone, you know?”

Eren just nodded at you, opting not to say anything.

“How’d you know I was out here by the way?”

“I really didn’t, to be completely honest, I just came here to relax too.” He admitted, though his words did hurt.

You couldn’t deny you wished he had miraculously followed you here to spend alone time with you. You had grown quite fond of the boy in the time you had been in the corps. How couldn’t you have? He was drop dead gorgeous and such a sweet guy.

“You know, there’s something calming in staring at the stars. I used to do it with my mom when I was a kid.” Eren said, his gaze stayed on the stars however.

“I can understand, they are so beautiful. Especially tonight, they shine so bright.” You laid down like Eren was, deciding to join his star gazing.

You two spent some time laying there, enjoying the stars and their beauty, or so you thought. What you hadn’t noticed was Eren admiring you, now turned on his side to look at you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled to himself, barely audible to you.

Turning to him, your face flushed when you noticed him staring at you.

“W-What did you say, Eren??” You asked.

Eren smiled to himself, before repeating what he just said.

“I said, you’re beautiful.”


	9. Prompt 56 (Sasha Braus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 56: Are you flirting with me

“Hey (y/n), was your dad a baker?” Sasha asked, eating her dinner as if it was a regular day. It was not in fact a regular day however, as we are about to learn.

“Hmmm, no. What makes you say that?”

“Because you have the nicest buns in this place.”

You nearly spit out your food, had Sasha just said you had a nice ass?? Slowly turning your head towards Sasha in shock you found her looking at you with a cheeky look on her face.

“Sasha, what the-“

“Is your father possibly a hunter then? Cause you’re such a fox.” She said, cutting you off.

“SASHA!!” You exclaimed, flustered by the girls words.

Sasha was laughing pretty hard at the others reaction, finding it both entertaining and adorable how she acted.

“Awww, (y/n) I’m sorry, you just look so damn cute!!” She apologized.

“Sasha, Are you flirting with me?” The other asked, sceptical that their long time crush may in fact be flirting with them.

Awkwardly, Sasha rubbed the back of her neck and looked away, too embarrassed to look at you.

“Maybe if I am.” She responded, her voice nervous.

“Well, If you are… maybe we could… you know… go on a date?” You asked, unsure about whether this would be well received.

Sasha perked up at this, pulling you into a tight hug. “Do you mean that?! I’d love to!!”

“Yes, Sasha. I mean it, but please let go. The entire cafeteria is staring at us!!”


	10. Prompt 67 (Jaune Arc x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp 67: Stop being so cute

You and your boyfriend, Jaune, had been sitting in his room watching some quality tv. You were cuddled up to his side, munching on some popcorn as you enjoyed the show.

Jaune was looking down at you, admiring how adorable you looked. You were sitting there wearing a large shirt of his and some shorts, flinging popcorn into your mouth like a child. While it may seem weird, Jaune found it oddly adorable. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten to have someone like you as a girlfriend. He often got lost like this, admiring you to the point he completely zoned out.

“Baaabe,” You started, flicking his on the forehead, “pay attention to the screen not me!!” You whined, poking slight fun at the fact he had zoned out like that.

“S-Sorry, sweetie.” He apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I just couldn’t help it.”

“I really want to watch this with you, it’s no fun if it’s just me paying attention.” You said, pouting.

Jaune felt his heart melt seeing you pout like that, he knew that you were doing this purposely, however it didn’t matter. He immediately pulled you in for a tight hug.

“Stop being so cute.” He exclaimed, before whispering into your ear. “You’re distracting me from the show, babe!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his antics, finding this too funny. Quickly planting a couple kisses of his cheek you smiled, nearly forgetting about your precious show. Nearly though.

“Wait, babe, my show!!”

“Argh, I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you!!” He apologetically said.


	11. Prompt 80 (Yoshiki Kishinuma x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 80: Lets run away together

It seemed as if the world had separate plans for you. No matter how hard you tried to get your parents to accept your boyfriend they seemed to disprove of him more. It was getting hard to take. At first they kept their thoughts to themselves, hoping this would be a small time fling, but it had been two years now and you two were stronger than ever. They became more vocal about their “concerns” directly to you.

They just didn’t understand him, they only saw the bad boy persona he put on, not the sweet boy he actually was. Now they had done the unacceptable. They had told you to either dump the boy or move out.

Here you are, sitting in Yoshiki’s apartment crying heavily onto his shoulder. You had packed up all your belongings, or all that you could take, and brought them here. Your boyfriend had willingly let you in, not hesitating at all to let you stay with him.

“I can’t believe them… they just… let me leave like that! Like it was nothing… why?” You cried, clenching his shirt even more.

Yoshiki was rubbing comforting circles onto your back, trying to ease your sorrow.

“I know, it sucks to have your parents do this, but it’ll get better.” He said, hoping to some how relate his past experience to yours currently.

“Will it?”

“Yes, babe. I will help you one hundred percent of the way through this too. And hey, free bonus, you can finally move in with me.” Yoshiki brought his hands up to wipe your tears away.

After a bit of silence, where they both sat just enjoying the company of the other, Yoshiki decided to speak.

“Lets run away together.”

“W-What? Babe, what are you saying?”

“We can leave this town, leave all of our problem behind us. Just us in a new place, together.” He said.

“Are you… serious? You’d want to do that with me?” You said, shocked and delighted at the thought.

Yoshiki held both your hands in his, his eyes bright and hopeful.

“Let’s do it. Let’s leave this god forsaken town.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.”


	12. Prompt 140 (Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 140: i think my house is haunted

This was the third time in the past week Eren came into work looking as if he hadn’t slept in years. It was starting to worry Levi, if his employee wasn’t at full attention he wouldn’t be able to do his job well. Deciding it was time to take action, Levi called Eren into his office.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Eren said, sheepishly entering the office.

“Yes, take a seat now. I have a few questions for you.”

Eren made his way to a chair located in front of Levi’s desk, taking a seat and relaxing.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“You look like you haven’t slept, this is the third time this week. What the hell is going on, Jaeger?”

Eren stuffed in his seat, averting his eyes from Levi.

“Ehh, it’s going to sound stupid….” Eren trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

“I don’t care, spit it out.”

“I think my apartment is haunted.”

Levi’s eyes slightly widened, raising an eyebrow at this remark.

“Excuse me?”

“See it’s stupid!” Eren exclaimed, letting his temper get the worst of him.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and letting out a deep sigh.

“I’m going to regret asking this, but why do you think your apartment is haunted?”

“Well, it started last week, I started hearing weird noises, then on Monday the noises started talking to me. It’s weird, I know, but it’s freaking me out.” Eren eyes were wide open as he spoke, like a man man. What ever was going on truly spooked him.

Levi took a moment to collect himself before speaking.

“Okay, what are these ‘voices’ telling you then?”

Eren sighed and sunk into his chair. It was almost like he realized how dumb this all was sounding.

“They say shit like, ‘you will die soon’ and ‘we will find you, boy’. It’s weird and I don’t appreciate it.”

Levi sighed, seeing how much the boy was clearly scared of what was going on.

“I’m only going to help you because your my employee and I can’t have you fuck up our work with your shitty behavior.”

“Really, sir?!”

“Yes, just stop yelling.”


	13. Prompt 152 (Jean Kirschstein, Connie Springer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 152: Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night

Connie was sitting in the cafeteria of his high school, enjoying a nice conversation with Sasha. What he didn’t know was the raging bull that was about to descend onto him.

“SPRINGER, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” The bull, usually known as Jean, called to the other, spooking the poor boy.

Jean made his way towards the other, obviously pissed off about something. As he made his way closer to the boy, he thrust his phone into the others face, showing him the screen.

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME THIS LAST NIGHT?”

Connie’s face broke out into a cheeky grin, not being able to suppress his laughter.

“What? You don’t enjoy some good turtle porn?” He said, jabbing at Jean’s anger.

“WHO THE FUCK IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD?!” Jean was seething, it was almost like someone had just called his mother some not nice words or something.

“Wow, you’re getting pretty mad, dude.”

“I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE , MY MOM ALMOST SAW ME WATCH THIS SHIT.” Jean screamed, clutching Connie’s shirt.

“That sounds like a you problem.”

“Fine. If you won’t take responsibility then I just have one thing to say to you.” Jean said, releasing Connie’s shirt from his grip.

“And what’s that?”

“ Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.” And with that Jean made his grand exit.


	14. Prompt 77 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 77: Are you jealous

You were enjoying a nice conversation with some of the other boys in the corps, finding comfort in all their weird and goofy stories. You hadn’t even notice Reiner had an arm around you. But that didn’t mean your boyfriend hadn’t.

Across the hall, the young man sat. Watching as this all unfolded, seething with anger. He had just about enough of this and decided to make his way over to the group.

“What’s up, guys.” He said, not trying to surpress his anger in his words.

“Oh, Eren!! We were just talking about how Connie fell into a bush the other day!”

“Hmm that sounds fun, would suck for it to happen again.” He said, glaring daggers particularly at Commie and Reiner.

Eren took action by lifting Reiners arm off of his s/o and letting it drop down onto the table in front of them. The rest of the boys seemed to get the message that Eren wasn’t in the best mood currently, which prompted them to all miraculously have plans at the same time they had to attend to.

“Wait, where are you guys going?” You said, confused as to your friends weird behavior.

“I just remembered I have to go… brush my horse down.” Jean said, before walking out.

“Y-Yeah, I think I have stable duty so I can’t miss that.” Reiner exclaimed, trying his best to fake shock.

“Oh boy, is that Sasha? I needed to talk with her.” Connie said, rushing to Sasha’s side.

Turning to look at your boyfriend, you noticed the looks he shot the other boys. It didn’t take long to realize what had happened.

“Eren…” you said.

This seemed to catch the boy off guard and temporarily calm him.

“W-What?” He said, nervous about what his s/o may say.

“Are you jealous?” They asked.

Eren stiffened and hung his head down in shame. Embarrassed his s/o picked up on it so fast.

“Maybe…”


	15. Prompt 182 (Porco Galliard x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 182: I've wanted this for so long

You hadn’t expect this to happen, but you weren’t complaining. You and Porco had always had some sort of connection with each other, and it was bound to explode into something more. What you came as a big surprise was that you were now in a broom closet making out with him.

He had you pinned against the wall with one arm, while the other worked on removing your blouse as fast as possible. He was biting your lip and exploring your mouth, making sure to enjoy each and every moment of this. You two ground up against each other and this continued too, unable to surpress your desire for each other.

Once he freed you of your shirt, he began to make quick work of removing your bra. It surprisingly didn’t take long for that to join the growing pile of clothes. You reached forward to touch him, feeling his abs through his shirt. All those years of training wasn’t just for nothing, he was fit as fuck.

His hands immediately went to play with your breasts. While one hand had a tit in hand, the other went to play down in your skirt.

“God, (y/n). You look fucking amazing right now.” He said, his voice lustfilled and husky.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” You replied, trying to hide the effect he was having on you. Your voice was ragged and breathless, obviously enjoying everything that was going on.

His hand slipped under the band of your panties and began teasing you with playful touches.

“Ive wanted this for so long.” Was all he said, before he played with your clit. His devilish grin letting you know you were in for a long night ahead.


	16. Prompt 26 (Ayumi Shinozaki x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: I'm Dying

“I’m dying…”

Those two words made everything around the girl crash. It was all her fault, she had been the one to find the stupid charm. She had been the one to get them stuck in this hell hole. And she’s now going to pay the ultimate price for this.

“N-No… no. Please, (y/n). Stay with me, we can fix this. Right Kishinuma? She’ll be fine??” Ayumi pleaded, frantically. She turned to Yoshiki who held a somber look on his face. It was bad.

“Ayumi, sweetie. Please. I-I won’t last…” The (h/c) girl said, reaching a hand up to touch her loves face.

“N-No, you can’t… you can’t leave me.”

The poor girl had been through so much as it was, but seeing her girlfriend with a deep gash in her stomach, bleeding profusely was the tipping point.

“Ayumi… I need you to survive for me… I need you to live…” she said, coughing up more blood. She was weak, unable to form full sentences any more.

Ayumi was balling her eyes out, scared of what was to come. She wanted to believe that she could save her, that they would miraculously find an exit and get her to a hospital. But they knew the grim fate that was to come.

“Please… k-kiss me… one last… time.” She asked, her voice seeming so calm and fragile.

Ayumi nodded, quickly plantin several kisses on her girlfriends lips lovingly.

“T-Thank you… I lov-e… you…” She trailed off her words before her body went limp, signally to Ayumi and Yoshiki she had passed.

Ayumi let out a blood curling scream, gripping her lovers corpse close to her, not caring about the blood. She cried harshly into her shoulder, saddened by the lose.


	17. Prompt 37 (Ruby Rose x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37: Dance with me

Your girlfriend was quite the handful sometimes. And that’s putting it lightly. She was very energetic, though it made sense as to how young she was. It was part of the reason that drew you to her. Everything seemed to amaze her.

Right now however, wasn’t the best time for it.

You were in the middle of making dinner for you two, trying to stir fry some vegetables. But your girlfriend had other plans, she was dancing around the kitchen trying to get you to join her.

“Come oooon, (y/n)!!! Join me!!”

“Ruby, stop. I need to finish dinner before it burns.” You scolded, trying to resist her as much you can.

“Don’t be such a buzzkill, darling. Forget about dinner!!” She argued, twirling around behind you.

You knew she was going to get her way sooner or later, this is how it always ended, but you were intent on holding out as long as you could.

“Nope!!”

Ruby came up behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist.

“Please…” she pouted.

“No, babe!!”

“Please!!”

“Ruby…” you pleaded, knowing you couldn’t keep this up for long. She was getting her way.

She spun you around, so you were facing her.

“Dance with me!!” She said, kissing your cheek.

“Fine…” you said, giving in. Turning the stove off and taking the food off.


	18. Prompt 16 (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: I never meant to hurt you

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. After everything you had gone through, all the happiness he gave you, he told you it was all a lie. He had been bet to take you out and date you. You trusted him and he just smashed it.

“Why… why did you do it?” You pleaded, trying your best to hold back your tears.

“At first, it was just some dumb bet Reiner made me do. But once I got to know you I-“

She cut him off, hitting him in his chest and effectively pushing him away.

“Shut up!! Don’t fucking say it!!” She yelled, tears escaping her eyes. “Don’t fucking tell me you love me, after all this.”

Jean stepped back, taken aback by her anger. He deserved it, but he didn’t want to loose her. He loved her. He truly did come to actually love her. That’s why he decided he needed to tell her, to come clean after all this time.

“Please, listen. I wish I didn’t go through with it but I truly care for you.” He pleaded, attempting to move closer to her.

This only resulted in her stepping away from him, shaking her head frantically. She was clutching the bottom of her shirt, needing the support of something.

“Shut up!! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!” She cried.

“Please, (y/n).”

“No!! Fuck you! I hate you..” she screamed.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Jean admitted, saddened to hear her words.

“No… I never want to see you again.” She yelled at him, before disappearing into barracks.

And with that, she was gone out of his life.


	19. Prompt 156 (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 156: How'd i loose it

Eren was screwed. More than screwed. And then even more than that. He had lost something very VERY important. The engagement ring he was going to propose to his girlfriend with. How could he have been so stupid? It cost so much.

He was tearing apart their shared apartment trying his damn best to find it before she got home. He had special plans tonight and he need the ring ASAP. He had his best friend on the phone, talking him through this disaster.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… where the hell did I put it?” He yelled at himself, nearly tearing his hair out.

“I don’t know, Eren. Have you checked all your clothes? Maybe you left it in your pocket?” Armin suggested.

“I couldn’t have, I swore I took it out, and even if I did I bought it weeks ago. God I’m so stupid.” Eren cried out, throwing more clothes on the ground.

“You’re not stupid. You are over reacting, I’m sure it’ll show up soon. Can’t you reschedule this date?”

“NO, ARMIN, I FUCKING CANT RESCHEDULE THIS!! ITS IMPORTANT THAT ITS TODAY.” Eren yelled.

“Bro, don’t yell at me. Im just trying to help.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just… I’m worried… I want this to be special.”

“Just calm down. Please, it’ll help you think better.”

Eren sighed for the millionth time and asked the same question he kept repeating over and over again.

“How did I loose it?”

Suddenly, a new person entered.

“Looking for this, babe.” Shit, when did she get home.

Turning around, Eren found his darling girlfriend leaning against the door frame, smirking like she caught him in some devoius act, and in her hands was the engagement ring box. Eren flushed red and his jaw dropped to the ground. He reached for his phone and spoke to Armin.

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna have to call you later.” And hung up.


	20. Prompt 11 (Morishige Sakutaro x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: You're a monster

You had been searching for your friends for hours. Stuck in this hell hole all alone with just these dead bodies and spirits wasn’t helping you mentally. It wasn’t until you heard the familiar sounds of a cell phone that you realized you weren’t alone. Rushing to the sound you were greeted with quite a sight.

Your gaze first fell upon your crush and classmate, Morishige. You ran up to him, standing just a bit behind him.

“Morishige!! I’m so happy to see you!!” You said, but something was clearly off.

Looking at the rest of the hall way you noticed a dead body, it looked as if it had been slammed on the wall at super human strength. And Morishige was… taking photos of it and…. his hands were covered in blood and guts.

You realized what you had walked into. Step back a bit, you stared up at him in horror. He had turned to face you, his eyes wide in fear, knowing you knew his little secret.

“(Y/n)…” he said, his voice merely a whisper.

“No… this can’t be right…. were you just…” you looked back at the wall then back at him.

“It’s not what it looks like.” He reached out to grab her hand, getting blood and guts also on her.

She stared down at her hand in horror, wanting to vomit at the sight. She pulled herself away from him, wanting to keep her distance.

“You’re a monster.” You said, just loud enough for both of you.

“(Y/n)… don’t say that… I’m normal… I swear.” He pleaded, whether he was trying to convince her or himself was unknown.

“No… NO!!” She yelled, running off into the school and away from him.

Yet again, the school claimed another victim.


	21. Prompt 18 (Emerald Sustrai x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: I wish I'd never met you

You couldn’t believe you eyes. Your girlfriend was standing on the opposite side of the battle field, fighting for your enemy. The girl you grew to love and care for. Who you gave everything to. And she’s your enemy.

“Emerald!?” You called out, confused and hurt.

She whipped her head around, shocked to see you. She let her face falter and reveal her sadness. She hadn’t wished you to know this yet, while yes she had been at Beacon to get information for Cinder and Salem, she didn’t plan on falling in love. She fell so hard for you, and couldn’t hold herself back from asking you out, much to the displeasure of Mercury. They told her not to get attatched. She wished she had listened.

“(Y/n)…” Emerald said, staring you down. She pulled her weapon out, seeing you tighten your grip on yours.

You ran over to her, partly to better talk to her and partly to take your anger out.

“You’re working for them?” You asked through gritted teeth. You smashed your weapon towards her, which she easily dodged.

“You don’t understand, (y/n).”

You rolled your eyes, “I think I’m starting to get the picture though.”

“I owe everything to Cinder. I owe my entire life to her.” She said, trying to block your attacks with out hurting you.

“So was everything just a fucking lie then? Did I mean nothing to you?” You were letting your emotions get the better of you, carelessly swinging your weapon at her.

“No!!” She yelled, using her semblance to replicate herself multiple times, in order to stop you from attacking. They all spoke with her.

You stared at her like an angry dog being cornered, your eyes shifting to each illusion of her.

“Everything we had was really. I never wanted to hurt you.” She said, reaching her arms out to you, showing a small bit of vulnerability to you.

Instead, you took a shot at one of the clones, making emerald flinch and realize she wouldn’t be able to get through to you.

She instead opted to hit you to the side, enough to immobilize you and keep you out of harms way.

As you looked at her from your crumpled mess on the ground, nursing your injured side, you had just one thing to say.

“ I wish I’d never met you.” You screamed at her.


	22. Prompt 148 (Yang Xiao Long x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 148: Thanks for helping me back there

You had snuck out of Beacon tonight to go to a local club, you just wanted to let loose for a night and forget about school for a bit. Yeah, you shouldn’t be here but who cares as long as no one gets hurt. That was until she showed up.

Her long blonde hair had captivated you at school and her boisterous attitude had only made you fall for her more. But you hadn’t expect her to show up at a place like this.

As you were admiring her, you failed to notice someone move to sit next to you, some sleazy dude trying to score some.

“Hey, mama. Why don’t I buy you a drink?”

“Not interested.” You said, showing disgust at how close he was.

“As come on,” He grabbed your arm, holding it tightly so you couldn’t get away, “I’ll buy you and drink and then we can have fun.”

He wouldn’t let go, even if you struggled in his grip. You were starting to panic. Until Yang stepped in.

She gripped his arm and ripped it off of you.

“She said no, so leave her alone.” Her voice was firm and demanding.

The dude stared at her, ticked off she was intervening in this.

“Hey Blondey, this doesn’t have anything to do with you, so buzz off.”

“Actually, it does now. So why don’t you leave before I kicked your ass.”

She was gripping his hand tighter now, causing him more and more pain until he finally scurried off. Her demeanor changed as she turned around to you, all smiles now. She talked over the loud, booming music so you could hear her.

“Everything okay?”

You were star struck, eyes wided and sparkling in delight.

“Y-Yeah,” You started, your voice soft and sweet, “Thanks for helping me back there.”

She smiles down at you, tilting her head to the side.

“No problem, but now you owe me!!”

“Anything, whatever you need from me.” You replied, almost too excited.

“Go on a date to me, then.”

Your eyes widened, a dorky lopsided smile planted on your face.

“Yes!!”


	23. Prompt 165 (Yuuya Kizami x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 165: Do you like it when I touch you like that?

The back of the gym locker room really wasn’t what you had picked to do this, but you weren’t going to be picky. Especially with the way he was kissing you. Yuuya had you pinned to the wall, his rugged lips kissing you feverishly. You hadn’t had a chance to catch your breath yet, but you more than happily kisses back.

Yuuya moves his hand to cup your breast, squeezing it softly. You let out a soft pant, the slight pleasure of being touched making you want him more.

He pulled back and looked down at you, no major emotion on his face. While on the opposite end of the spectrum, you were flushed a light pink, panting for air.

While you were recovering, Yuuya brought his other hand down under your skirt, lifting it up to play with you lower region. He brought his hand right against your clit, like he knew exactly where to put it. You let out a soft moan and instinctively ground against his hand, wanting more.

Embarrassed by your body’s reaction, you looked away from him. But he had other plans, taking his hand off your breast, he moved it to turn your head back to him. His ruff and husky voice spoke to you, finally.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” He asked.

You didn’t respond, too embarrassed to make words out. However, he had other plans. Slipping his hand under your panties, he began to teasingly rubbing circles into your clit.

Squirming and moaning out, you were like putty in his hands.

“Answer me.” He demanded, his rubbing growing more harsh and the grip on your chin tensing.

“Y-Yes.” You moaned out, letting pleasure take over.

You couldn’t sworn you saw him smirk at you, but it must’ve been your imagination. After getting the answer he wanted, he brought his finger out and to your mouth, making you get it nice and wet for him.

He tugged your pantys off and began fingering you, starting off slow before speeding up.

He worked you up, just using his finger to get you to your climax. He didn’t need to do anything else anyways, his handy work was more than enough.

Once he got you off, he pulled back. Letting your crumple to the floor in a puddle. As you stared up at him, panting, you saw him begin unbuttoning his pants and pulling his length out. You knew then you were far than over.


	24. Prompt 187 (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 187: Aready? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

All you could focus on was the way your boyfriend was touching you, the entire party didn’t matter, only him. All night he had been telling you all the ways he wanted to fuck you and leaving you with limited touches. He had recently been rubbing circles into your inner thigh with his fingers.

You couldn’t hold yourself back any more and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. It was small and cramped, but it would have to do. Luckily you could tell the loud music would hide all your moans.

Pressing Jean against the door you gripped the sides of his face, kissing him hungerily. He had a knee between your legs and you were more than happy to grind against it. Pulling away from you, Jean switched the position, pressing you harshly against the door.

“So babe, couldn’t hold yourself back from me?” He cheekily said, obviously enjoying your reaction.

“God, do you have to be so fucking cocky about it?” You said, not enjoying his attitude.

Jean shrugged his shoulders. He moved his hands to go under your short dress, stripping you of your panties. When he brought a finger to touch your pussy, he was shocked to feel how wet it was. He didn’t try to hide this shock on his face.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Jean said, a cocky smirk growing on his face.

You felt your face flush a harsh red and you turned away from him.

“S-Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will, babe. Not until I have you screaming my name.” His husky voice said, talking right into your ear.

Jean began pressing two fingers into you, making you moan and shudder. He made quick work of getting you ready to take his length, moving his fingers in and out of you with ease. You grabbed his shoulder and began clawing his back, need to grab onto something.

“Wow, look at you. Such a good little slut. All wet and horny for me.” Jean said, loving this level control.

He pulled his fingers out of you and brought them back to your mouth, getting you to suck them clean. He pulled his hard cock out and positioned you, ass pulled out toward him with your face pressed up against the bathroom door.

You could feel the tip of his cock teasingly press against your core, making you excited for what was to come.


	25. Prompt 15 (Porco Galliard x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15; Don't die on me- please.

Porco ran to the medical tent the moment he was told of your condition, pushing past all the nurses and doctors. He let his anger take over as he made his way in. It didn’t matter, none of them mattered to him in this moment. His thoughts were plagued with thoughts of you.

Rushing into your room he saw the worst imagineable sight. You were missing an arm and a leg, a huge chunk out of your stomach. You were covered in blood, your body to weak to move.

He turned to the doctor, his eyes pleading for some sort of good news, however he received a somber look and a shake of the head. Not what he wanted to hear.

He ran to your side, grabbing your hand.

“(Y/n)… please god…” He begged.

Your head slowly turned to look at him, weakly trying to squeeze his hand.

“P-Porco… I’m glad… your here…” You said, voice weak and fragile.

His eyes widened at the shape you were in. He nearly cried, but held it in.

“Babe… tell me I’m going to be… fine… even if I’m not… I need to hear it.” You asked.

“Everything going to be fine. I won’t let you leave me like this. You are fine, you are going to make it. I fucking swear to you.” He begged, seemingly trying to delude himself into believing himself as well.

You softly smiled, your grip on his hand becoming weaker as the seconds went by. You brought a frail hand up, brushing his hair away from his face.

“Thank you…” your breathing was slowing down.

You both sat in silence for some time, Porco stroking your hair and trying to soothe you from the pain you were in. Porco never let his emotions out, opting to bottle them up forever, so seeing him openly grieving and upset was new for you. He tried so hard not to cry in front of you, being too afraid of not being able to control himself after. You could feel your end drawing near, so you broke the silence.

“Please… remember, I’ll always… love you.” You said, your eyes closing slowly as you spoke. Porco wrapped his arms around you in a tender embrace.

“Don’t die on me– Please.” He cried, his body shaking harshly as he just barely held himself together. “I love you, please don’t leave me. Not you too.”

But it was too late. As he felt you go limp in his arms, his eyes widened. He continued to shake, as tears poured out his eyes. Uncontrollably crying, he buried his face in your chest, clinging to your now dead body tightly.


	26. Prompt 78 (Jean Kirschstein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 78: Hold me and never let go

Everything was drained from you. It had been a week since the attack on Trost and you were still recovering from the countless deaths. You had thrown yourself into your chores and spent most of the day in bed, finding it hard to find the energy to move.

Here you were, laying in your bed staring blankly at the wall. You had been here for around an hour now. You heard someone enter the room, their footsteps getting closer and closer to your bunk.

You felt someone take a seat on your bed, placing a hand on you. You didn’t move however, feeling as if there was nothing left in you.

“(Y/n)…” the person said, Jean. His voice was soft and gentle, something you didn’t hear often with him. “Please… come back to us. We need you. I need you.”

Hearing his voice made everything come crashing back into you, all the pain and emotions you had suppressed. All of this words had come to break down the wall you had just built up. He was the only one to have this sort of effect on them.

You couldn’t help but begin to sob, curling up. Jean began rubbing your back, soothing you through your pain. It took some time, but finally you calmed down. You pulled yourself up to lean on Jean, only wanting to feel him next to you.

“Jean… please. Its all too much.” You pleaded, tightly wrapping your arms around him, sniffling.

Turning to look at you, jean waited for you to continue.

“Hold me and never let me go.” You asked.

He only nodded, pulling you down to the bed, wrapping the blanket over you both. He held you tightly in his arms, a few tears escaping his eyes. Together you two would rebuild your lives, fix what had been broken. And he wouldn’t let go of you until he made everything better.


	27. Prompt 52 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 52: Can we cuddle?

Eren has been working hard today, with planning for the up coming attack in Marley to practicing with his Titan. It had taken quite a toll on him, all he wanted to do was head to his room and lay down. Though he hoped more than anything his loving partner would be there.

As he made his way into the room, he noticed them sitting at the desk, reading a book.

Eren just grunted at them, too tired to even talk. He walked over to her and drapped his arms over their shoulders. He rested his forehead on the back of your head. You couldn’t surpress a giggle, finding erens behavior too adorable.

“You tired, babe?” You asked, closing your book and placing it on the desk.

Eren just nodded his head, moving himself to let you stand up. He began to pull you to the bed with him, feeling as if he could pass out at any moment. His long hair was a mess, untamed and hanging in front of his face. Once Eren got to the bed, he just fell onto it, rolling over to give you room.

As you sat down, you saw him begin pulling his clothes off. He left himself in only a tight pair of boxers, which didn’t leave much to the imagination. You began staring at his handsome form, the years of training had definitely done him good. You began to get some naughty thoughts, expecting Eren to want to have some special time with you.

Eren’s voice snapped you out of your trance, he had pulled the covers over him and was staring at you with a tired look.

“Can we cuddle?” He asked, voice soft as he was already drifting off.

You just smiled at him, holding your urges off and slipping under the covers. Your loving boyfriend needed some cuddles right now, sex can wait.


	28. Prompt 53 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 53: It's lonely here without you

You hadn’t seen your boyfriend in a week now, your family having dragged you on a family get away with them. You missed him so much, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms, kissing his lips, and hearing his voice. God, even thinking about it hurt. You missed him so much.

You had finally been able to excuse yourself from your family and get on your laptop. You just got Skype to work and instantaneously called Eren. It didn’t take him long to answer luckily. Almost immediately he picked up the call.

He obviously hadn’t expected your call, as he was sitting in your guys bedroom, wearing not much of anything. His long hair was messily pulled into a bun, something he hated doing but seemed to be a necessity sometimes. He had a pore strip on his nose, one he admittedly stole from your beauty supplies.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled, almost too energetic.

“Babe, god I missed hearing your voice.” You said, relishing in the sound of his voice. “It’s been so long since I last saw you, I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, when are you coming home?”

“Sadly, not for another couple days. How are things going at the house? Have you been eating?”

Eren groaned, not hiding his displeasure with this. Yet he knew how much this trip had meant for not only you but your family.

“It’s been good, I guess. Without you here it’s really not the same though.” He admitted. “It’s lonely here without you.”

His eyes trailed down the screen, disheartened by your lack of presence there.

“Eren. Babe…” you said, feeling yourself choke up. His words made you realize how much you did miss him, how much your crazed him.

“Please… come home soon.” He said, a single tear escaping his eyes.

And with that, you let your tears pour freely, spilling out to Eren how badly you missed him. No matter how much fun this trip is, all you wanted was Eren with you. He’s all you needed right now.


	29. Prompt 46 (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46: Can I kiss you right now

“So how was that?” Jean asked, softly squeezing your hand for reassurance.

You see, you and him had just gone out on your first date. It was wonderful, you went to a nice restaurant and then saw the hottest new movie. While yes those things did make it a great date, it was the fact that you got to spend time with Jean like this that truly made it perfect.

You turned to face him, smiling up at him. He felt like he may melt, seeing you smile so brightly up at him like that made his heart swell up.

“It was perfect, Jean. Everything was so fantastic, but I truly loved spending time with you.” You said, moving a strand of hair from your face.

“I’m glad. I was truly afraid I may have ruined back at the restaurant. That was a dumb move, to be honest with myself.” He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that was pretty dumb,” you admitted, laughing at Jean’s embarrassment, “But I really don’t think anything could have ruined today.”

It was silent for a moment, before Jean spoke up.

“Hey, um, (y/n). Can I… um,” Jean trailed off, seeming too embarrassed to ask his question, “Can I kiss you right now?”

Shocked, you stared up at him. You couldn’t believe your ears, thinking this somehow might be a prank. Yet the red flush on his face seemed to prove other wise. Unable to form words you nodded, signaling to him it was okay.

He awkwardly moved towards you, his eyes closed as his lips touched yours. You closed your eyes as his lips pressed against you, wrapping around a around his neck. He moved to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you close. The kiss was tender and warm, with a spark to it. It felt right, like it was meant to be.

Pulling his mouth away from yours, he stared back with a dopey grin on his face. Your face was also adorned with a stupid smile on it, dazed at what had just occurred. You kept each other in your arms, not wanting to pull apart just yet.

“Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” He asked.

“Of course, I would love to.”


	30. Prompt 18 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: I wish I'd never met you

“We are done.”

You stared at your boyfriend in shock, not understanding why he was doing this. You were frozen, still processing the fact that he was breaking up with you.

“W-What? Levi, why?” You asked, trying to make sense of all this.

“Because I don’t feel anything anymore. I’m not going to string you along just because the sex is god.” He said bluntly.

Levi didn’t actually feel nothing however. He didn’t want to hurt his s/o, ever since Farlan and Isabel died he didn’t want to risk that heartbreak with you. He couldn’t go through that again. He loved you, but with life in the survey corps he didn’t want to risk it.

“I just… i don’t understand. We were going so well.” You pleaded, tears falling down your face.

“You should go, I’ve said what I wanted.” He told you, turning around as to show he was done with the conversation.

Your face contorted from sadness to anger, how could he be so cold. Just the other day everything was going fine and now he acted like you were just a random stranger.

You looked at him with a fierce look, which shocked him inside.

“I wish I never met you.” You exclaimed. “You’re nothing but a no good jerk.”

With that you stormed out of the room, slamming his door behind you. Levi was left with his broken heart and the crushing loneliness that followed. He stuck by his decision though, knowing if he turned back now he would be faced with the heart break of death yet again.


	31. Prompt 83 (Zeke Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 83: Are you high

You and Zeke had been watching some television, but you couldn’t help but laugh at nearly anything the characters said. Finding their usual dull and mundane words to be funnier than anything else. It was starting to tick Zeke off.

“The victim had been stabbed viciously 10 time.” The guy on the tv said, sternly.

Busting out laughing again, Zeke decided to take action against this. Pausing the show, which you barely process as happening he turned to you.

“(Y/n), what the fuck is wrong with you? None of this is even remotely funny, why the hell are you laughing?” He asked, peeved he had to stop his shows for your shenanigans.

“I-I don’t know,” you laughed more, your eyes havy and red, “Just, everything’s so fucking funny. Ya know?”

Zeke slanted his eyes at you, inspecting how you looked. Red and glossy eyes, very open body movement. Shit. He figured it out.

“Are you high?”

“I don’t know man. I don’t think so.” You said, looking all around the room.

You reached toward a plate of brownies in front of you, some food you had brought with you for you guys to share. Zeke reaches his hand out to swat yours away, taking one and sniffing it. Upon sniffing it, he found their to be a strong weed smell coming off it. His eyebrows raised at this, looking at you with concern.

“How many have you had?”

“I dunno…. 3 Maybe.”

“Fuck, no more. Who the hell gave you these?” He asked, as he began covering them and taking them out of your sight.

“Well, Porco said he made too many and offered to give me some to take with me.”

Made sense, Zeke thought. Porco was always causing trouble for him and this was just the icing on the cake.

“Zeeeeke, I want anotha one.” You said, reaching your grabby little hand out toward him.

“No, no fucking more of these.” He said, standing up to hide them from you.

“But Zeke!!”

“No. Shut up and enjoy the show.”


	32. Prompt 115 (Jean KIrschstein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 115: That wasn't funny

“That wasn’t funny, Jean.” You scolded him, beyond pissed at the stunt he pulled at your friends party.

“What do you mean? Everyone was laughing!” He defensively replied, not understanding the anger.

“Yeah, you called me a fat cow and described Mikasa as ‘the better cow’. What part of that was supposed to make me fucking laugh?” You yelled.

“It was just a joke, you know I love you.”

“Do I?”

The mood in the room drastically shifted, Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This one stupid joke was going to get in the way of their relationship. Nobody else saw it was that bad.

“What’s your problem? Are you jealous of Mikasa? I’m with you, so that should be enough.” He yelled back, not wanting to give in.

“Clearly you didn’t choose me, if your still hung up on her. You make it so fucking hard to love you, you know that?” You sneered at him, turning around to walk away.

You were done, you didn’t want to fight any more about this and have it escalated farther than you could fix. You walked to your shared bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind you.

“Oh, really mature, (y/n)!”

“That’s rich coming from you, Gene.” Your voice muffled by the wall, purposely messing up his name, only to anger him more.

“Where the hell am I going to sleep?”

“I don’t know, there’s a perfectly good couch in the living room, why don’t you start with that.” You sarcastically replied.

“Fucking fine.” He mumbled, walking to the couch.

You would fix this in the morning, when tempers had gone down. But tonight you would just have to sleep alone.


	33. Prompt 65 (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 65: Did you do something different with your hair

“EREN JAEGER, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Eren jumped at surprise, his loving girlfriends had just yelled out at him in pure anger. He knew he was in trouble just by the sound, and he didn’t even know what he did.

As his girlfriend came into the living room he noticed what seemed to be the problem. She was holding her favorite shirt, which was now shrunken into a crop top and was bright pink. His eyes widened in shock. He had been the last one to do laundry and now look at what he’d done.

“W-What seems to be the problem, babe?” Eren asked, opting to play dumb.

“Do you not see this shit Eren? My shirt is fucking ruined. You know, my limited edition shirt that they no longer sell.”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice, I mean I think it’s quite the improvement.” He sheepishly said, not making eye contact with her.

“Are you fucking me? You think this is an improvement?” You got closer to him, your gaze viscious.

“Y-Yes…?” Uncertain as to what to say.

His words seemed not to work however, only making her angryer. She was seething with rage, her favorite shirt was beyond destroyed and her boyfriend seemed to want to joke around about it.

“I swear to all higher beings, Eren, I’m this done with you.”

“D-Did you do something different with your hair?” He asked, trying his best to diffuse the situation. He decided to divert attention from the shirt to something completely different.

Looking down at Eren, it was like he was a young child. A young child who had was getting scolded for spilling milk on the carpet, he didn’t mean to do it but he was still getting yelled at.

Sighing to yourself, you gave up. Instead, deciding to go calm down.

“Whatever. I’ll just deal with it like this.”


	34. Prompt 35 (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35: About the baby... its yours

You had been crying in your room for hours, having just learned the horrible news that you were pregnant. You had been vomiting for two weeks straight, so your friends had forced you to seek help from the Survey Corps medical team. They had told you that you were in fact knocked up and that you had two choices. Either abortion or keep it.

While you wouldn’t have minded having kids, you were only 19 years old though. You were scared for another reason, the man you knew was the father was a close friend of yours. You two weren’t dating, not yet however. You were terrified about what he’d say, how would he react when you told him? Would he leave you? All these thoughts were racing through your head. You were too afraid to mention anything to him. But you knew you were going to have to.

You heard the door of your room open, alerting you to his presence. You still couldn’t stifle your crying, instead you began crying harder knowing what was going to happen.

“Shit. Are you crying?” He said, rushing to your side.

You had your face buried in a pillow, laying on top of your shared bed. You weren’t wearing the typical survey corps uniform any more, opting to wear one of your big shirts and a pair of panties. You felt Jean place his hand on your shoulder, trying to get you to look at him.

“What happened? Are you okay? What did they say?” He worried, assuming the worst about the doctors visit.

“Jean… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Fuck, please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded with you. His eyes were wide and shocked.

“They told me I was… I’m…” sniffling out your response, you had a hard time saying it.

“What is it?” He was staring at you instensely, scared to know what was wrong.

“I’m… pregnant.” You mustered out, more tears forming in your eyes.

Jean’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was like his whole world had just come to a screeching stop.

“Are… are you sure?” He asked, his voice uncertain.

“Yes. There’s no other way for these symptoms are for anything else.” You explained, a few tears sliding down your face.

Jean couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been, it made complete sense now. The vomiting, the mood swings, everything.

“About the baby… Its yours.”

He had just knocked up one of his best friends and they weren’t even dating. Part of him wanted to run, to forget this had happened, but majority of him knew he had to step up to the plate. He wouldn’t let you go this alone.


	35. Prompt 147 (Weiss Schnee x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 147: I can take care of myself just fine

Weiss felt like shit, there’s no other way to put it. There was a cold going around Beacon and nearly everyone was catching it. It was a bad one to, vomiting and horrible headaches included. When the rest of her squad found out she got it, they promptly quarantined her to the room. She was bored and everything hurt.

There was a knock on the door.

“Weiss? Are you there?” A muffled voice was heard.

“Y-Yes.” She weakly responded.

The door opened to reveal the form of her classmate and crush. They were good friends, so it was no surprise that she came to check on her. In her arms was a bag filled with looked like medicine and food.

“So I’m guessing you got it?” You asked, making your way over to her.

Instinctively she pulled the blankets over her, not wanting to get you sick. This caused the other girl to laugh, waving a hand at Weiss.

“Don’t hide like that, I already got it the other day so I’m fine.”

Weiss slide out from under the covers, face flushed red from both embarrassment and the cold.

“What are you doing here, (y/n)?” She asked.

“Well, I ran into Blake and Yang and they mentioned you weren’t doing so good so I came to help.” You said, cheerily.

“I can take care of myself just fine.” She said, not wanting to be seen as weak.

“Sure, you can. Now just sit there while I make you some soup.” The other said, rolling her eyes at Weiss’s protest.


	36. Prompt 72 (Yoshiki KIshinuma x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 72: They're going to love you, don't worry

Yoshiki was trying hard to calm your nerves. You were going to finally meet his friends today, which might not seem like a big deal but to you, it was. See, you weren’t from their school, instead going to Byukadan High School instead of Kisaragi. You had met Yoshiki at a cafe, where he nervously came up to you one day and asked you out.

“Just run me through the names again, just one more time.” You said, nervously fidgeting with your skirt.

“Fine, but this is the last time.” He said, fixing your hair for you. “There’s Ayumi Shinozaki, she has pig tails and is kinda short. Mayu Suzumoto, she has a side pony and very is nice. Seiko Shinohara, weird buns and extremely energetic. Naomi Nakashima is the curvy one, she isn’t hard to miss. Morishige Sakutaro, just look for the weird guy near Mayu. And Satoshi Mochida, brown hair and kinda dorky looking.”

Yoshiki gave you very simple to remember descriptions of his friends, so you remembered easily who was who. You didn’t want to mess up around them and make them hate you.

“Okay. Okay. I think I got it.” You said, trying hard to calm your nerves.

“Babe, it’s okay, you got this. I know for a fact they will love you. Hell, Shinohara and Suzumoto are always asking me to talk about you.”

“Really?” You looked up at him, hopeful.

“Of course, they are so excited to finally meet you.”

You began fidgeting again, finding the anxiety in your growing again. What if you weren’t what they expected? What if you let them down? Yoshiki rolled his eyes, putting a hand on your head, snapping you out of your daze.

“They’re going to love you, don’t worry.” He added, kissing your forehead.

Yoshiki didn’t give you another moment to worry before pulling you toward his friends house, letting himself in as everyone began flocking to you. You found yourself fitting in perfectly with your boyfriends friends. You couldn’t wait to tell your friend Emi about this later.


	37. Prompt 120 (Mayu Suzumoto x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 120: I love that show too

You weren’t the most popular girl in class, you didn’t have many friends and were often left alone by the other students. It wasn’t that you were rude or scary, it was more like you just didn’t put yourself out there. Sure you wished you had some friends in your own class, but that didn’t mean you would just walk up to random people and try to talk to them.

You were packing your things up for the day when one of the girls in your class came up to you. Mayu Suzumoto, you recalled her name being. She smiled brightly at you and pointed at your book bag.

“I love that show too!” She said.

You looked up at her, confused at what she meant. You turned your bag around to notice the pin she was pointing to. (Your favorite show).

“Y-You do?” You shyly asked, trying to hide your excitement.

“Yeah!! Me and Shige both watch it. I loved the new episode of it. What did you think of it?” She said.

“I thought it was really good. I loved what they did with (favorite character).” You told her, your eyes sparkling in amazement, happy to finally talk to someone about it.

“Me too. I love (favorite characters pronouns) so much.” She said, laughing. “If you want, I can give you my phone number so we can talk about this more, I’d love to get to know you more.” She admitted.

Your eyes widened as you shook your head yes, pulling your cell phone out and exchanging numbers with her.

“Great! Thank you so much, I can’t wait to hear your opinion on tonight’s episode!” She said, waving to you before hurriedly heading out the classroom, where Morishige was waiting for her.

You waved back at her, slowly and shocked at this sudden development. You looked down at your phone, staring at her new contact in your phone. Maybe making a new friend wasn’t so bad.


	38. Prompt 188 (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 188: Mine

Maybe trying to make Eren, who is notorious for his bad temper, jealous was a bad idea. All you wanted was to get him back for a fight you two had gotten into the previous day, so you decided to sit by Jean and Reiner and let them flirt with you. Bad move. Or was it?

Here you were, pressed under Erens body, your hands tied up with a shirt. He had you undressed in front of him, his hand already buried in between your thighs. You didn’t care who heard, you were moaning wildly as Erens fingers plunged into you.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asked teasingly, knowing the answer.

He kept his speed slow, in order to tease you further. His other hand was tightly gripping one of your boobs, kneeling it softly.

“Know tell me, who are you thinking about? Is it Reiner?” He pondered, as his movements began to speed up.

“N-no!” You exclaimed, feeling yourself tighten around his fingers.

“Hmmm, then how about Jean? You like guys like him?”

“No, Eren.” You moaned out.

“Then who are you thinking about, who do you want to pleasure you like this?”

“Y-You, only you.”

“That’s right, I’m the only one who can make you feel this good.” He said, speeding up more.

As he fingered you, he moved to begin biting your neck, leaving deep dark marks on it.

“Mine.” He said, mumbling into your neck.

He left another dark mark on the other side, repeating that same phrase. After a few more large, dark marks he pulled away. Staring intensely into your eyes he spoke.

“You’re mine. All mine. Not Reiner’s. Not Jean’s. Mine. You got it?” He asked.

You could feel yourself hitting your peak as he spoke, knowing it wouldn’t be long till you fell apart.

“Y-Yes, Eren. I’m all… yours.” You moaned out, as you reached your end, coming onto his hand.

Eren let your ride out your climax before pulling his fingers out, licking them clean.

“You taste so good, babe.” He said, teasingly.

You could feel your face flush red, from being out of breathe and embarrassment.

“You know what’s up next, though. Right?”


	39. Prompt 154 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 154: Theres only on bed

There seemed to be a huge problem here. The hotel had failed to mention to both you and Levi, as well as your company, that the room they booked only had one bed.

“There’s only one bed…” you mumbled, nervously looking at Levi.

“I can fucking see that.” He said.

Both of you were good friends at work, but it didn’t mean there wasn’t something more between you. While you wouldn’t say you were dating, there definitely was some connection. From flirting to little gifts, you two always showed your appreciation for one another.

“I’ll take the floor, if you want?” You asked, not wanting to ruin your relationship with him. However, Levi scoffed at this suggestion.

“Don’t be dumb, that floor is probably filthy.” He said, as he began unpacking his suitcase, not even looking at you.

“I mean, it won’t be too bad. I’m guessing…” you trailed off, bringing your finger to your mouth to think about it.

“There’s a perfectly good bed, big enough to fit two people.” He said.

“So… you wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with me?” You asked nervously.

Levi turned around to face you, making his way over to you.

“I think you’re the only one from work I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with.

You gulped, shocked by Levi’s words.

“Besides, I thought we had something special going on between us. Maybe now we can sort that out.” He told you, before bringing you into a kiss.

Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad


	40. Prompt 97 (Connie Springer x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 97: Don't touch me

Connie was just relaxing in bed, cuddled up to his wonderful partner. He had finally gotten a day off from work and was excited to spend it doing absolutely nothing.

He suddenly felt his partners hands move up his body, but assumed that they were repositioning themselves and choose to ignore it. It wasn’t until they began working their fingers on his sides he realized his mistake.

“Ba-BE NO!!” He screamed as they began tickling him.

He couldn’t hold back his laughs as his partners finger worked their magic, leaving him breathless and near tears.

“BABE STOP OHMYGOD PLEASE!!” He pleaded through his laughs, attempting to squirm out from under their grasp.

“Sorry, Connie. No can do.”

“YOU’RE… YOU’RE EVIL!!”

After another minute of torture, Connie was able to squirm his way out of their grasp. Catching his breathe and keep his distance from them. He was curled up in a ball, on the opposite side of the bed.

“You’re cute when your like that.” His partner told him, attempting to get closer to him.

Connie pushed them away, glaring at them.

“Don’t touch me.” He said, pouting at them.

“Oh come on!! Connie, I’m sorry.” You pleaded, but to no avail.


	41. Prompt 118 (Eren Jaeger x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 118: Are you mad at me

“Are you mad at me?” Eren asked, staring up at you with a confused look.

Of course you were! He forgot all about your guys date today. You sat at that cafe for an hour like an idiot and he never showed up. You were beyond mad at the boy. And he acted like he didn’t even realize he did anything wrong, up until you pushed him away and refused to talk with him.

Huffing and lookin away from him, gave him he answer he wanted.

“B-Babe, what’s wrong? Did I do anything?” He pleaded, concerned as to why you were giving him the cold shoulder.

Still silence. Eren has to figure this out himself. He went through everything he did today, hanging out with Armin for most of the day gaming, but that couldn’t be the problem. Thinking hard, Eren realized the problem. You had texted him a lot earlier, that he had accidentally ignored. Then he remembered.

“Oh god! Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I swear. I’ll make it up to you.” He exclaimed, standing in front of her and holding her shoulders. His eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“So you finally remembered?” Was all he got from her.

“Babe, please. I’m sorry. Please, I love you.”

“I looked like a fucking idiot in there, how could you forget about me like that?” She said, pushing his arms off her.

“I swear I didn’t mean to, you know I wouldn’t purposely do something like that to you.” He pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.

“I know you wouldn’t, but you did.” She pouted, finding herself slipping from his charm.

“I swear I will make it up to you, please I love you.”

Sighing, you found yourself giving in.

“Fine, but you better not do this again.”


	42. Prompt 118 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 118: Are you mad at me

You were ignoring him. He didn’t know why and you wouldn’t even give him the decency of telling him what was wrong. It was starting to piss him off.

“(Y/n), what the fuck is up with you?” He asked for the hundredth time today.

You instead continued reading your book, laying in bed facing the opposite direction from him.

“You can’t keep ignoring me, like a damn child. Tell me what the fuck is wrong.” He demanded, finding this behavior to be utterly immature.

If you were angry with him, he wished you would just tell him instead of acting this way. He didn’t get it.

Levi made his way behind you, pulling the book from your hand and placing it on his nightstand. His piercing eyes staring into yours as he finally got you to notice him.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked.

“Maybe…” was all you mumbled out, trying not to look at him.

“Then how about you fucking tell me that instead of acting like a goddamn 5 year old.”

Huffing, you realized how childish you had been today. Maybe ignoring him like this at your age wasn’t the best idea.

“Sorry. It’s just… you were kind of a dick to me this morning, it just really upset me.” You admitted.

That was right. Levi had gotten up this morning and had been pretty fucking rude to you. It wasn’t your fault though, he just had a lot of trouble going on at work and he took his frustration out on you. He didn’t mean to.

“Oh.” He said, realizing his morning behavior today had been pretty rude.

“Sorry, then. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He apologized, wrapping an arm around you.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too.“ You said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.


	43. Prompt 57 (Kirishima Eijirou x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 57: Is that my shirt

Kirishima was tired, he had just gotten out of class and was heading to his room. All he wanted to do was take a nice shower and lay down. He hoped that his girlfriend had snuck into his room while he was in class, wanting nothing more than to see her beautiful face.

As he entered his room he found that someone was most definitely in his room, which he quickly figured out was his girlfriend. She was a lump on his bed, completely covered by his blankets. Her clothes were scattered around the room so he was now wildly aware that she wasn’t wearing much clothes.

“Babe.” He said, walking over to her form and sitting on the edge of the bed. “You okay?”

“Just super tired.” You admitted, your voice muffled by the blankets.

Eijirou laughed at her antics, stripping away the blankets off of her. He then noticed a familiar looking shirt around her. He felt his cheeks flush, finding her incredibly cute.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked.

“Maybe it is.” You said, smiling up at him.

“It looks good on you.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Maybe I’ll steal some more from you.”


	44. Prompt 62 (Katsuki Bakugou x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 62: I want to protect you

“What the hell was that about?”

Your loving, wonderful boyfriend had decided to try and fight some poor dude on the street because he was looking at you. Sure, the guy may have made some comments out loud about how good you looked in your dress, but it didn’t mean that Katsuki should have tried to rearrange his face.

“What? That dick had it coming.” He said, defending his actions.

“You could’ve gotten arrested for that, idiot! Why couldn’t you have left him alone?”

“Shut up, is it so bad that I tried to stand up for you?” He yelled back, his piss poor temper getting the best of him.

“You could’ve done that without resorting to anger. God I hate when you do this.” You said, throwing your head in your hands.

“Hmmph.” Katsuki responded, trying to calm his anger down.

“Why do you do this? Why couldn’t you just let it go?” You asked.

He came over and pulling your hands away from your face so you were now looking at him. His face was soft, a rare thing for you to see.

“Its because I want to protect you.”

Staring up at him, you felt your face flush. You rarely got to see this soft side to him, but when he did it was always special.

“I don’t want dick heads like that say disgusting shit like that about you. I love you and I don’t want people to fucking treat you like shit.”

“Katsuki…” You trailed off, mesmerized by his words.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes at your daze, pulling you close into his body. He wrapped his strong arms around you, resting his forehead against yours.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Katsuki.”


	45. Prompt 72 (Midoryia Izuku x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 72:They're going to love you, don't worry

It was finally happening, you were going to meet your boyfriends mom for the first time. You had always wanted to do this, wanting nothing more than to gain his mother’s approval. 

Izuku meant the absolute world to you and you wanted to show this to his mother, let her know that he was in good hands with you. But the closer you got to his house the more nervous you began to feel, fearful of ruining it chance with her.

You squeezed your boyfriends hand in order to calm your nerves. Stopping in your tracks, you stared at your feet.

“D-Do I look okay? You don’t think this is a little too much?” You questioned, for the hundredth time tonight. You gestured towards your outfit.

“Of course you look good, she’s going to love you.” He reassured you, giving you a loving look.

“But what if she doesn’t? What if I mess up and she hates me?”You wondered, horrified by the possibility of mama Midoriya hating you.

“Sweetie, stop that. She won’t hate you, she’s super excited to meet you.”

“But what if!!” You said, as your mind became filled with nasty thoughts.

Izuku pulled you close, hugging your body close to his. He wrapped his arms around you to calm your nerves better, pressing tiny kisses into your forehead.

“She’s going to love you, don’t worry!”

“You really think so? You aren’t just saying that to make me feel better?” You asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Of course I’m not just saying that, I know for a fact she will love you no matter what. Now let’s hurry.”


	46. Prompt 64 (Tsuyu Asai x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 64: you're so beautiful

“You’re so beautiful.” You muttered.

Shit, did you just say that out loud? Staring at Tsuyu you realized she definitely just heard you say that. You couldn’t hide your embarrassment, you had just said that to your crush.

“Hey, (y/n). Ribbit.” She said, waving a hand in front of your face.

You wanted to curl up and die, how could you have let yourself slip up like that? Why did you have to say that put loud? She probably thinks your weird for that.

“(Y/n), ribbit.” She said again, trying to snap you out of your embarrassment.

Shit, now you have to change schools and maybe even countries. You couldn’t face her ever again.

Suddenly, Tsuyu decided to try a new approach. She brought her lips to yours and placed a soft kiss on your lips. The kiss didn’t last long however, as Tsuyu pulled back after a few seconds. You stared at her, shocked at her actions.

“I think your beautiful too, ribbit.” She admitted, her face lightly dusted in a pink blush.


	47. Prompt 54 (Todoroki Shouto x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 54: I can't stand the thought of loosing you

Something was off with Todoroki. He wasn’t responding to your messages or hanging out around you anymore. Sure, he was often pretty detached from life, but this was too much. Did you do something wrong? It was starting to freak you out.

Deciding enough was enough, you went to confront the boy after class. Running after him, you pulled him aside into an empty classroom. He stared at you, confused as to why you had done this.

“What’s up with you? Your being more detached then usual, it’s starting to worry me.” You question, staring up into his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing.” You exclaimed.

Todoroki was staring you down. But his face held no emotion. You could feel your heart beat thumping. You were worried about him and didn’t want him to close you out.

“Please dont shut me out like this, Shouto.” You pleaded.

“Fine.” He said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

You moved to sit across from him, staring him down as he prepared to talk.

“With everything going on around us, I’m afraid of people around me dying.” He admitted, maintain eye contact with her.

You couldn’t say anything to that. You hadn’t expect him to say something like that, hoping his problem was something more manageable. How do you handle the problem of death?

“I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.” He said, putting his hand on top of yours. His eyes bore into yours.

“S-Shouto!” You said, blushing red.

“I love you.”


	48. Prompt 70 (Uraraka Ochako x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 70:This is why i fell in love with you

“Holy shit is thAT A FUCKING MOUSE?” You screamed, jumping up onto your girlfriends bed.

Your girlfriend ran into the room, after hearing your screams and fearing the worse. Instead she found you one her bed, tears in your eyes as a small adorable mouse ran around her room.

“Babe, it’s just a mouse!” She exclaimed, closing the door behind her as to contain the little critter.

“I DONT CARE I DONT LIKE IT!” You yelled, pleading with her.

Ochako sighed to herself, deciding it’d be best for her to take care of the situation before he girlfriend had a panic attack. Using her quirk, Ochako levitated the mouse up into the air, before capturing it in a basket. She then walked out of the room, taking the mouse outside and releasing it.

Once she returned she found her girlfriend, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her girlfriend excitedly stared up at her, amazed at Ochako’s braveness.

“Babe, that was amazing!!”

“It was really nothing.” She said, rubbing the back of her next.

“This is why I fell in love with you.” You exclaimed. “You’re so brave and perfect!”

“Babe, oh my god!!” Ochako exclaimed , embarrassed by your comment.


	49. Prompt 111 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 111: You have... superpowers

“You have… Superpowers?”

“Yes, how many times do I have to tell you this, (yn)?” Eren said, annoyed by having to repeat himself.

Your boyfriend of 6 months had just confided in you that he was in fact a superhero. You know like from the comic books? Yeah, like that. You were skeptical, assuming he as trying to pull one over on you.

“Okay, babe.” You joked, laughing to yourself.

“I’m serious… here I’ll show you.”

Eren stood up from his bed, standing up in front of you. He closed his eyes and began focusing really hard on something. You watched him, finding this scenario to be hilarious.

What you didn’t expect was Eren’s body to start levitating of the floor. That’s the exact opposite from what you had expect.

“Fucking hell!! Eren!!” You yelled, scared by the way his body was floating.

Eren opened his eyes, looking into her wide eyes. He moved his legs to sit cross legged in the air.

“So you believe me now?” He said.

“God, yes. Holy shit! How are you doing this?” You yelled, standing up to inspect him.

As you circled him, you began to realize this was real. That this wasn’t like special effects, it was your boyfriend floating in front of you.

“H-How long have you been able to do this?”

“Heh, all my life I guess. My parents couldn’t explain it either, it just happens.” He said, scratching the side of his face.

“So what? You just… can fly and it’s no big deal? Does anyone else know about this?” You asked, taking a seat on the bed in front of him.

“Mikasa and Armin obviously know. And now so do you…. thats about it.”

“Fucking hell, this is insane. I feel like I’m dreaming.” You exclaimed, bringing your hands up to pull your hair.

“I promise you aren’t dreaming right now. But I have to ask you, please don’t tell anyone about this. You can figure out why I don’t want others to know.”

“Eren, Of course. I promise, I will never tell another soul.” You said, knowing now how big of a deal this is.

“Thank you, I love you.” He said, floating his way over to you.

“I love you too.”


	50. Prompt 73 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 73: Oh, are you ticklish

“Oh, are you ticklish?”

Uh oh. While you and your boyfriend were cuddling his hand lightly brushed by your side, causing your body to involuntaryily spasm. This was the one thing you didn’t need.

“N-no.” You replied, trying to hide your embarrassment.

“So if I do this,” his hand brushing against your side again, “you won’t laugh.”

As he brought his hand across your left side, you surpressed the urge to laugh. But that didn’t mean Levi didn’t see the effect it had.

“Hmmm.” Was all he said.

The next thing you remember was being pinned to the bed, your hands trapped by one of Levi’s above your head. You then realized what he was about to do.

“LEVI PLEASE NO!!”

“Why? If you aren’t ticklish this should be no big deal.” He said matter of factly.

“Okay, okay, I’m ticklish. I’m really fucking ticklish. Please don’t do it!!” You pleaded with your sadistic boyfriend.

You watched as a dark glint showed in Levi’s eyes and a smirk appeared on his face, revealing his true sadistic side.

“L-Levi, please no!”

“Sorry, babe.” Was all you heard, before his deft hand began working your sides.

You squirmed and laughed, kicking you legs to get him off of you. But it was no use, he was to powerful. You felt like you were going to piss yourself. You swore to kill him the moment he let you go. It was going to be a long night.


	51. Prompt 57 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 57; Is that my shirt

Eren swore he was going crazy. He had just washed all his clothes and he knew for a fact his favorite shirt was in there, but he couldn’t find it anywhere. Tearing apart his dresser, he had nearly thrown everything from it.

“Where could it be? Fuck…” he swore, freaking out at the thought of it going missing.

As Eren continued his rampage through the bedroom, his partner walked in. They were leanin again the door frame, admiring their boyfriend.

“Babe, you good?” They asked, startling Eren.

“No, I can’t find one of my shirt.” he told them.

“Oh, which one?” They asked.

“You know the one, the green one with,” Eren started as he turned to look at them, but noticed immediately his partners clothes, “Babe.”

“Yeah…?” You said, smirking at him.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“The one I’ve been lookin for?”

“Mmhmm.”

Eren sat on the ground, eyes empty and detached. His partner walked over to him, laughing at his reaction.

“You know I love you, right.” They said, feeling a tiny bit bad for taking the shirt.

“Yeah, love you too, babe.”

“So does that mean I can still wear the shirt?”


	52. Prompt 37 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 37: Dance with me

It was late at night, you and your boyfriend were sitting in his room listening to music. You were laying on his bed, relaxing from the long day.

Eren was swaying his hips to the music, enjoying the rhythm. Suddenly he got an amazing idea, turning to his partner.

“Babe!!” He exclaimed, catching them off guard.

“Shit. Yeah, Eren?” Regaining your composure.

“Dance with me.”

Taken slightly aback by his request, you realize it wouldn’t be half bad to try it.

“Sure, sweetie.”

Staring up at him, you smiled softly. You couldn’t resist his charm. Standing up, you made your way to him. Eren’s eyes lit up, placing one of his hands on your waist and the other in your other hand. You placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning into Eren’s broad chest.

Swaying his body to the music, your dance began. It was sweet, enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

“You aren’t half bad, babe.” You said, sarcastically poking fun at him.

“Jeez, thanks sweetie.” He said, rolling his eyes at your comment.

As the song ended, you and Eren didn’t pull away. Just standing there, holding each other close. It was a tender moment, filled with love.

Looking up at Eren you pulled him down, pressing your lips together. Eren moves his hands to pull you closer, bringing both around your waist. The kiss, like the dance, didn’t last long however.

The couple pulled apart, staring lovingly into the others eyes. The rest of the nice was sweet and tender, a night the couple would remember for a long time.


	53. Prompt 100 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 100; I didn;t do it

Before you knew it, the snowball you had made had already left your hand. Left your hand and smashed into the back of Levi. You hoped that because you were together it would soften the punishment he would give you.

Levi didn’t move for a second, as he processed what had in fact happened. All the cadets around you were in shock. Nobody knew what to do.

“Fuck, Captain (Y/n)… I didn’t know you had it in you.” Jean said to you, his eyes wide in shock.

“Corporal Levi is going to kill you….” Sasha added.

Levi then sharply turned around, his face scrunched up in rage. He looked around at all the cadets, particularly glaring at Eren. As his gaze turned to you, you threw your hands up defensively.

“I didn’t do it.” You exclaimed, knowing damn well it was a lie.

But Levi caught you red handed, or well scratch that, white handed. The snow from the snowball still stuck on your gloves. All the cadets realized what was going on, so they slowly removed themselves from the situation. Opting out of seeing Levi’s rage.

Levi stormed over to you, a dark glint in his eyes. You were frozen with fear, unable to move away from him.

“Levi… listen I didn’t… that wasn’t….” you attempted to explain what was going on, but found yourself unable to make words. “I-I love you?”

Levi had made his way in front of you by the time you had spoken, a hand full of snow and… Wait snow?

It was too late for you. By the time you noticed the snow it was already shoved in your face. Leaving you with a cold and damp face. As you wiped the snow off, you saw Levi with a smirk on his face, happy with his revenge.

“Love you too, idiot.”


	54. Prompt 100 (Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 100: I didn't do it

It started as a nice snowball fight, how did it end up like this?

You had just throw a snowball at your boyfriend, which had immediately hit him in the face. There he stood, a shocked expression on his face. You had both hands in front of your mouth, shocked. All your friends trying not to bust out laughing at this.

“Eren, oh my god.” You exclaimed, rushing over to his side. “I swear, I didn’t do it!” You said, trying your best to cover your tracks.

Eren didn’t move, the spot on his face growing red. As you ran over to him, wrapped arms around him. Connie was the first one to break the silence, breaking down in tears over it, followed by Jean and Sasha. Hell, even Mikasa couldn’t hold her self back from laughing.

“Nice one, (l/n)!!” Jean yelled, in between laughs.

“Shut up, I didn’t mean to!!” You yelled at him, embarrassed by this whole mess.

You began to panic, Eren was just kinda staring off into the distance. You were afraid for the worst possible reaction. Would he yell at you? Or break up?

“Babe…” Eren said, softly to you.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

You gulped, afraid for the worst.

“That was amazing!!” He said, excitement boiling over in him.

Everyone around you was shocked, not expecting Eren to be so excited his partner just socked him with a snowball.

“W-What?”

“Your aim was perfect, babe!! That was great. I love you.” He said, picking you up and spinning you around.

“Y-You aren’t mad?” You asked.

“Of course not. I’m so proud of that shot.”


	55. Prompt 36 (Ojiro Mashirao x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 36; I'm so in love with you

You were mesmorized by him. He was everything you ever wanted and more. Ever since you two had gotten together it was nothing but happiness. You couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but him.

You were laying down with him, enjoying having his arms wrapped around you. He had his face buried in your neck, pressing soft kisses there every so often.

“Hey, Mashirao.”

“Hmmm.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” You said, staring deeply and lovingly into his eyes.

His face immediately flushed red, embarrassed by his girlfriends sudden words.

“Because I love you, so much. You are my sunshine. My stars. My everything.” You said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Babe, stop.” He exclaimed, feeling his cheeks flush a dark red.

“You are such a sweet guy too. And funny. Oh my god, I just feel so blessed to be with you.”

Mashirao hid his face in his hands, but his girlfriend pulled them away. She wanted to look right into his face and tell him how loved he is.

“I’m so in love with you.” She said, leaning close to see him.

“I-I love you too, babe.” He said, resting his forehead against hers.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That’s all I want.” She said, smiling brightly at him.

It made his heart melt, knowing how much she truly loved him. While it embarrassed him to hear it, it didn’t mean he hated it.


	56. Prompt 55 (Jean Kirschstein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 55; Shut up and kiss me already

“What the fuck is his fucking problem? I swear to god, he’s fucking jealous of me or some shit.”

Your boyfriend was pissed about Eren Jaeger, like usual. Today, Eren had been a little shit and gotten Jean in trouble with the school. Jean had come to you to rant, as he usually did.

“Mmhmm he’s so jealous, babe.” You sarcastically replied.

“Right? God, it’s driving me insane, the little prick.”

Just noddin your head, you zoned out. You didn’t mind when he got like this. But to be honest it was his fault. He had been the one to annoy Eren first, so it was kind of karma for that. But lord knows you couldn’t tell him that.

“I don’t get how Mikasa can fawn over him like that. She could do so much fucking better.”

“Sure, Babe.” You replied, not even caring what he just said.

As he continued to talk you began to focus more on his face, particularly his lips. All you wanted Jean to do was pay attention to you and maybe kiss you a lot. Was that too much to ask for?

“Jean.” You said, stopping his little rant. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Jean’s face flushed red, staring at his partner with a shocked look. He didn’t keep them waiting however, pressing his lips onto yours.

The kiss began to heat up, and Jean took the liberty to push you down onto his bed. He was on top of you now, making out with you. It was intense and perfect.

Maybe you should tell him to shut up more often.


	57. Prompt 47 (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47: You're cute when you're angry

You were angry. Beyond angry. So here you were, sitting in front of your boyfriend ranting, as he played with your hair and listening to every word.

“I just can’t believe it, how can someone be so fucking shitty??” You said, using your hands to annunciate your words.

Jean just nodded, showing you he was paying attention.

“I mean, shit, why do they even try to hide it? Everyone knows how much of a snake she is?” You said, feeling the angry bubbling in you even more.

“Like, holy fuck. She’s just such a bitch!! Ugh.” You said.

Jean honestly was just admiring you, enjoying the way your scrunched up when you got really into it. While he didn’t like seeing you upset, he did enjoy the way you looked when you got angry like this.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Jean announced, cutting you off from your rant.

You couldn’t help but blush, embarrassed by your boyfriends comment. Sure, you liked when he complimented you, but this was so sudden and random. Staring at him, eyes widened in shock. Looking at jean, you saw him with this shit eating smirk and a loving look in his amber eyes as he stared you down.

“J-Jean!”

“But you’re even cuter when you are embarrassed like this.


	58. Prompt 40 (Jean KIrschstein x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40: Will you marry me

Today was you and Jean’s lazy day. You were in a large sweatshirt of him with only a pair of panties on, your hair messily thrown up in a bun. He was only wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants. It was nice, you hadn’t left bed since you had gotten up and that’s the only way you wanted to spend today.

You could tell something was obviously up with Jean however. While today was dedicated to relaxation and decompressing from the week, Jean seemed tense and nervous. He kept checking his phone frequently and moving something in his pocket around. It was starting to worry you, did he feel uncomfortable around you? Even after 3 years of being to gather, did he think you weird? Oh no.

You decided to ignore it, hoping within time he would either calm down or tell you what was wrong.

After a while of laying down, you felt Jean sit up and get off the bed. Startling you, as you had been leaning on him and had fallen to the bed, you noticed him standing off to the side of the bed, nervously looking around.

“J-Jean? You okay?” You asked, worried something was going on.

“Y-Yeah, perfectly normal, babe.” He said, sweat falling from his forehead.

You weren’t convinced, but he looked as if he was going to say something else.

“We’ve been together for sometime now and umm… I’ve been thinking about my future and what I want in life.” He said, nervously looking around.

His amber eyes were focused on you, staring you down with passion and love.

“Well… I think I’ve figured out what I w-want in life.” He said, nervously getting down on one knee.

Your eyes widened, figuring out what was going on know. You brought your hands up to your mouth in shock. Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, revealing a ring.

“I want to be with you forever and always. You are all I want in life. Will you marry me?” He asked, staring up at you lovingly.

Shaking your head, you couldn’t hide the tears from falling down your face.

“Yes, god Jean Yes.” You exclaimed, standing up and jumping in his arms.

“Oh thank god, I was kinda afraid you would say no….”

“I would never!! I love you too much.”


	59. Prompt 57 (Ojirou Mashirao x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 57: Is that my shirt?

It was your first night sleeping over your boyfriends room. So far everything had gone well! You had been relaxing and watching movies for majority of the day, up until you decided to sleep.

Mashirao, being the true gentleman, had left the room so you would be able to change clothes. Looking down at the pajamas you brought you felt like they were cute enough. Yeah, they were nice but you wanted to show him how cute you could be. That’s when you got a great idea. Rushing over to his closet, you pulled out a large shirt of his, throwing it on over you. Percect, it was a nice and big shirt. The shirt ended midway on your thighs.

As you were admiring yourself in his mirror, you heard a knock on his door.

“Babe, you good in there?” Ojirou asked, his muffled by the door.

“Yeah, babe!!” You replied, jumping onto his bed.

As he entered the room, he wore a cute pair of plaid black and blue pajama pants, with a U.A shirt on top. As he met your gaze he felt himself flush, loving the sight in front of him.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah! I thought you might enjoy it if I wore it.” You said, smiling brightly at him.

Mashirao’s face flushed an even darker shade of red, captivated by his girlfriends cuteness. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was.

“Is that alright, babe?” You asked, nervously wondering if you crossed a line.

“Y-Yeah!! I love it. You look really, really good in it.” Mashirao said, soothing his girlfriend’s concern.

“I-I’m glad!!”

“Please, wear any of my shirt when you want!!”


	60. Prompt 44 (Annie Leonhardt x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44: I'm going to keep you safe

Annie was tired and angry. Bertholdt and Reiner were pressuring her with their mission more than ever and reminding her of the upcoming attack they had for graduation. She was doing majority of the work for all this while they sat back and made friends. What a load of shit.

Laying in her bed, she heard footsteps approach her. As she sat up she came face to face with the one girl in the god forsaken hell hole that made everything bareable. (Y/n) (L/n).

“Annie, you okay?” She asked, turning her head to the side cutely.

Annie tried to hide the effect she had on her, turning to look away from her.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine, just wanted to get some extra sleep.” She told her.

“I don’t know, you seemed really upset and Reiner today. Did you guys get in a fight?”

Shit, had it been that noticeable? Annie worried, scared that their secret may not be that much of a secret. However, before Annie could say anything the other girl spoke up.

“Sorry, if that’s kinda personal. I just worry about you sometimes.” The girl admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

“No, don’t worry. I understand.” Annie said, relaxing slightly.

The other girl moved to sit on the edge of Annie’s bed, looking at her.

“You know, I really care a lot for you, Annie.” She said, a heavy blush settling on her face.

Annie didn’t reply, just kinda stared blankly at her. But a light pink dust coated her cheeks. Annie couldn’t hide that over the course of three years she had grown to also care about her.

“You mean a lot to me, (y/n).” Annie told her, smiling slightly at her, a rare sight.

The (h/c) girl just smiled at Annie, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it gently in hers.

“(Y/n)… I’m going to keep you safe.” Annie told her.

At the time, the girl mistook this as just a sweet nothing that lovers told each other, but she didn’t learn the true meaning until much later.


End file.
